Retarda
Retarda is a Clan World RIFE with Autism. It was by all means the successor to the DT Original Clan World. Structure Communism is the dominant type of government in Arda. It enforces extreme equallity, no God like powers are allowed whatsoever. History Arda emerged out of The Split as the dominant clan world, and became the successor of the original clan world. It used its autistic powers to reclaim much of Scarecrow realm. Rena has been in a long struggle against Arda for their extreme Autism. Their repeated use of Invalid is what's driving people out of Arda anyway. So what the hell is it then? The following was taken from their official G+ Page. One of the most retarded (Yes, Transcendence/TS, we ARE more autistic than you!!! NEARGHHHH INVALID) roleplay communities on Wizard101 and Pirate101, we literally require our members to jack off to at least 1 hentai before letting them join our fellow weeaboo roleplay community, residing in Realm Scarecrow and mostly within the Commons and Nightside area. HECK U PEEPOL IF U DONT WANNA ROLT PLAY DONT COME TO COMMONS NIGHTSIDE SKARCROW WE HATE U INVALID INVALID WE KILL U INVALID. Our world is known as Retarda, a world where unoriginal and cancerous clans fight for dominance on the autism spectrum over the other. Our style is that of unoriginal content that we pretty much think up as we jack off to our hentai, dumb stuff like i am lord okoktatasin jin'bai some asian name which "reflects my culture in real life as well as my believes" even though I am just a scrawny white boy with no friends OR true culture in real life, as well as series content (Lord of the Rings, Naruto, etc) that we will require you to castrate yourself just to "claim", meaning you shout "I CALL DIBS" and it's magically yours, because that's how real life works, and we have barely any freedom of creativity because our retarded role play rules say if you're super strong liek dont be so strong :( u hurt us we cant beat u meanie :( :(, but a system known as claims. Our story, while also possessing the infighting of clans, has this autistic summary: Retarda, the Cuck World, has fallen into a Great Autistic Seizure that has no foreseeable end or cure. We get bullied irl. Villages have faced constant attack by beings known as People who actually realize that the Retarda Cuck world has a cancerous system and that freelance never had problems even without rules, more commonly known as "Invalids", powerful non-mentally ill logic believers led by even greater foes known as the People who actually have lives, known as "Ignorant disrespectful invalids". These foes seek to bring destruction to the Retarda Cuck World as they advance in popularity and it is up to the people of Retarda to defeat and invalidate them, and proudly put them on ignore when they're winning an argument. Notable Inhabitants Autist Skullsword Antonio Dusksword Heather Skywalker Samuel Battleblade Isabella Angleblood Hunter Legendsword Michael Goldenshade Autumn Light